boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Volos
Restricted Race!! Volos is both the sinuglar and plural way to refer to this race. Short history The Volo race is a young race, discovered when a day old vampire's victim was bitten by an Umbara. The body was not fully changed and therefore was susceptible to the Umbara's venom. When both met within the body, and because both were of similar makeup, a new mutated race was born. Characteristics Cold to the touch. Slow nearly nonexistent vitals. Pale but soft skin (like a human’s). Fangs of a little over normal sized teeth length. An upbeat demeanor/a tendency to push for happiness (obviously when circumstances permit). Territorial Abilities Spell Weaving Weave spells using their voices; different spells require different tunes. Singing or humming counts as a tune, volume doesn’t effect the potency of the spell. The intensity of their powers, as with any other race, depends on the work put behind it. (They don't get bitten and automatically know how to do everything!) Spells (All spells will be rolled for twice when being used; once for intensity and once for the mark being hit -- D100) *Object Charming - Enchant an item to give its possessor a certain mood. *Elemental Controls (Water/Ice, Earth, Fire, Wind - manipulation ONLY!) *Infatuation Charm (Makes you feel love for something or some one) *Empathy Charm (Makes the one being charmed feel another's emotions) *Nightmare Charm *Dream Charm Biting Unlike an Umbara a Volo doesn’t have a sac of venom behind it’s fangs, it’s located in glands next to the salivary glands, but because of this they can control whether their bite means a changing or not. A single bite causes the venom to begin to spread rapidly through their victim’s blood stream (should the Volo choose to change them) and begin their victim's change within moments. No blood transfer from a Volo is actually needed therefore their victim is allowed to continue living and to be cured (if such a cure were discovered). The complete change takes anywhere between a day to a week depending upon the beings’ size, abilities, and previous race. Positive Energy Absorption They feed off of any positive energies and the blood of living beings. (They can also consume regular food but the urge to eat it is few and far in between and is most likely eaten if between blood feedings.) However, due to the fact that they are a living race, if barely, they can only feed once every two to three days depending upon the amount taken from their victim(s). Bodily functions A Volo functions in much the same way a human would with the exception of less oxygen intake to sustain life and healing is at a faster pace. hey feed off of any positive energies and the blood of living beings. (They can also consume regular food but the urge to eat it is few and far in between and is most likely eaten if between blood feedings.) However, due to the fact that they are a living race, if barely, they can only feed once every two to three days depending upon the amount taken from their victim(s). Glamour Able to change subtle things about their appearance such as hair or eye color. With practice they could change their hair or nail length. As it is glamour the appearance is essentially an illusion. Typically the first time glamour takes place the Volo will be under great stress and be unaware of the change initially. Senses and Strength All five senses are heightened with this change and strength increases. The initial change and any time after that that a Volos blood lusts are the times they are the strongest.Otherwise they are powered down unless fighting. As time moves on their strength dwindles down a bit until they find their happy medium (it is different for each Volo depending upon what life and race the individual had before being changed. Example: If a body builder was changed they‘d definitely be stronger then someone who didn‘t lift weights every day.) All five senses are heightened and strength increases (even more so with age.) The initial change and any time after that that a Volo blood lusts are the times they are the strongest. Otherwise they are powered down unless fighting. Miscellaneous An individual could also carry over their abilities from their previous race or have them completely wiped when turning into a Volos. (This will need to be rolled for to ensure fairness! Make a list of the abilities and roll for them on a D2 *like flipping a coin* unless you can come up with a valid reason for keeping them all. Wiping them completely is the player's choice.) Breeding *Breeding: If a living Volos mates with another living being the chance is at two percent (1 or 100 on the the D100) If a living Volos mates with another living Volos than the chances dwindle to one percent (1 on the D100) *A female Volos will need to be constantly monitored. It is unlikely she will be able to carry a baby to full term without outside help. Category:Races